The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, online merchants and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. Content providers and online merchants, who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment to host their websites and store and stream content to their customers, often forego on-site hosting and storage and turn to using the resources of the computing resource providers. The usage of network computing allows content providers and online merchants, among others, to efficiently and to adaptively satisfy their computing needs, whereby the computing and storage resources used by the content providers and online merchants are added or removed from a large pool provided by a computing resource provider as need and depending on their needs.
However, the distributed, decentralized nature of some network computing environments increases the likelihood that services provided therefrom, while reliable and high-performance, may have somewhat less deterministic or predictable consistency (e.g., with regard to time-to-response, or “lag”). Many computing applications are designed to assume relatively consistent service response times from services connected therewith. As network computing becomes more widespread, however, computing applications are increasingly being created and designed with considerations related to network computing. The variable consistency of the type observed in many network computing services may be challenging to replicate in development and/or test environments.